


Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

by True_Wilson20



Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dance, James and Lily's wedding, M/M, RSCandyHearts, Wedding dance, dance, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20
Summary: Set during Lily and James' wedding, Remus and Sirius dance to their favourite tune.My prompt was Luv 2 Dance
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945921
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to [ Bethan ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethanlovescoffee/pseuds/Bethanlovescoffee/works) and [ Sia ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaaa/pseuds/siaaa) for the beta help! Thank you so much! <3 <3

“May I have this dance?”

Remus softly smiles and looks up at Sirius, who with his neatly combed hair slicked to perfection, the suit tailored for those broad shoulders and the crescent moon locket shining brighter than his eyes, stands before him with his right palm held open. 

The first dance has just ended, with the newly married Potters attending to the guests, and the dance floor now empty and yearning for couples come to join in. Sirius leads Remus to the centre of the floor and they begin to sway to the sound of Elvis playing. 

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._

Remus places his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and Sirius has his hand on the former’s waist. They stand closer together than they ever have been in front of everyone. 

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

Sirius smiles as his eyes lock with the soft amber ones of Remus and they move to their left, gently swaying as the song continues. His silver ones crinkling with happiness. 

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin._

No eyes scrutinised them. No eyes looked twice and displayed shocks born from ignorance. All eyes look and smile. Smile at the two men. Two men who aren’t afraid to love.

_If I can’t help falling in love with you._

Remus takes Sirius’ hand in his and kisses his knuckles before fully taking it in his and moving slightly closer. Closer as their bodies touch. Closer as a silent agreement passes. Closer than the three words could bring them. 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_. 

Someone whistles in the background and it’s all for a laugh. New couples join in and it’s just a simple dance floor. The soft clicking of glass, the swish of feet, and the chatter in the background. All of it fades away as the men continue to dance. Continue to move. Move together. 

_Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_. 

James winks at them and Lily raises her glass. Their parents watch in adoration and the guests simply gaze in awe. In awe of the couple in love. 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

Sirius raises his right arm and swirls Remus around. Both of them laugh as they twirl in the wrong direction. Sirius decides to swirl with him. Their bodies shake, eyes glisten, and mouths twitch as they take each other in. 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

Every lovely thing fades into the background. Remus doesn’t see the lights twinkling, for they’re not as bright as Sirius’. Remus doesn’t see the flowers blossoming, for they’re not as sweet-smelling as Sirius is. Remus doesn’t need the food wafting, as nothing tastes as good as Sirius does. Remus doesn’t need anything, as Sirius fulfils it all and, surely, Remus doesn’t see himself watching as he dreams of this perfect world. 

Lily gently clinks her glass to Remus’ and brings him out of his reverie. 

“They look lovely together, don’t they?” she remarks as they watch Sirius dancing with a distant cousin of the family. 

“Yeah, they do.” Remus gently replies as his eyes watch longingly. 

Longingly at the pair swaying as the last of Presley’s notes die down. Longingly as he wished it was him. Wished it were his hands locked in Sirius’. His feet that swayed with his. His hand on his shoulder. His body next to him. His heart that flutters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi! on [ Tumblr ](https://iamak20.tumblr.com/). Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
